


sexting

by batterseaghost



Category: One Direction, larry fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis e Harry si conoscono via messaggio. un errore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sexting

**Author's Note:**

> riposto. vecchio lavoro.   
> as always enjoy it :)))  
> E.

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
---|---|---|---  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
**Sexting**

 

Chapter 1

 

Come promesso, questo è il mio numero. Louis.

 

_Come?_

 

 

_Ok, piacere di conoscerti allora, Louis._

 

Oh. Quindi non consideri ciò che è successo ieri come una conoscenza?

 

_E cosa è successo ieri?_

 

Molto divertente.

 

Fammi capire,

che mi hai supplicato di seguirti in bagno te lo ricordi?

…

mentre la tua ragazza parlava con la sposa

te lo ricordi?

 

 

_No, ma lascia che ti dica un paio di cose._

_Primo ieri non ero in bagno con te_

_Non ero nemmeno ad un matrimonio_

_Non ho la ragazza_

 

Oh… merda!

 

_E, Louis, io non ci perderei tempo con uno del genere_

_Parlo di lui, non di te._

 

 

Merda.

Scusa.

Chiunque tu sia,

scusami per il disturbo e per il madornale errore.

E grazie per il consiglio, lo seguirò di certo… scusa ancora :/

 

_Harry_

 

Come?

 

_Vedi? Si sono ribaltati i ruoli ora._

_Mi chiamo Harry._

 

_Ciao Louis._

 

Harry, tipo Harold?

piacere di conoscerti, scusami davvero.

 

_Non preoccuparti._

_Era una giornata noiosa fino a questo momento :D_

_Solo Harry._

 

Chissà che idea ti sarai fatto.

 

_Fidati ho sentito di peggio e mi è successo anche di peggio_

 

 

Mi consola, ma mi dispiace per te allo stesso tempo.

Certo per par condicio dovresti dirmi qual è stata la tua ultima disavventura

 

_Ad un matrimonio o in generale?_

 

In generale…

 

_Ho dovuto cambiare un corso per via di una cosa accaduta con l’assistente del professore._

 

Beh, sarebbe stato peggio fosse stato il professore

 

_È stato molto peggio di così. Perché il professore ci ha beccati nel bel mezzo di un rapporto_

_orale.  Nel vicolo dietro ad un locale_

_ma non è questa la cosa peggiore_

 

_La cosa peggiore è che era in quel vicolo_

_perché doveva passarlo a prendere,_

_il suo assistente_

_poiché era anche il suo amante._

 

Oh Cazzo!!!

 

Questa è davvero peggio della mia!

 

_Scommetto ti sentirai molto meglio ora_

 

 grazie

 

_Figurati. Non avevo nulla di meglio da fare. vedi?_

_Le cose accadono sempre per un motivo._

_Ma ripeto. Lascialo stare. Chi tradisce, tradirà sempre._

 

E chi aiuta a tradire?

 

_Parli dell’assistente? Non ne avevo idea!!! Giuro._

 

Ok, mi fido.

 

_Non puoi fare altro in effetti_.

 

Ok, ora devo scappare. Ho un turno.

È stato bello fare due chiacchiere con un perfetto estraneo

Specie quando non ha nulla di meglio da fare ;)

 Grazie ancora e scusa il malinteso.

 

_Quando vuoi Louis._

_È stato insolito e divertente._

_Buon… turno._

 

 

Anche a te, buon… qualsiasi cosa venga dopo.

 

 

 

 

***

 

_Hey! Straniero?_

Harry?

 

_In tutto il mio splendore del lunedì mattina,_

_posso chiederti una cosa assurda?_

 

Ok, spero di conoscere la risposta.

 

_Non era il tuo matrimonio vero?_

 

Cosa??? no! Sei pazzo?

 

_Ahahahhaha… mi è venuto questo pensiero assurdo pensando alla nostra chiacchierata e alle_

_cose che ti ho detto e ho pensato…_

_Che avrei preferito non raccontare gli affari miei ad un tipo del genere_

 

Puoi dormire sonni tranquilli

 

Cos’altro non vorresti sapere di me?

 

_Non? Ok._

_Vorrei non fossi un quarantenne pancione dedito alla birra_

 

Ok,

non sono un quarantenne e non sono pancione.

 

_La birra?_

 

Potrei essere uno dedito.

Davvero.

Sono portato per le sbronze colossali,

ma non posso permettermelo

 

_Non puoi sbronzarti ogni giorno ma lo faresti?_

 

non ogni giorno,

ma sono sempre stato un tipo da festa e nottate lunghe e parecchio alcoliche.

Ma…

 

_è una storia triste?_

No, nessuna lacrima.

Solo per via di quello che faccio

 

_È troppo personale chiederti che fai?_

_Ora mi hai incuriosito_

 

Studio medicina e faccio dei turni allucinanti in ospedale.

E devo essere presente.

Il più possibile

Anche se a volte credo che la mancanza di sonno sia molto peggio di un post sbornia

 

_Medicina. Sto parlando con un genio quindi?_

 

Dipende. A che telefilm stai pensando?

 

_Grey’s anatomy? ER?_

 

Mi dispiace,

ma sono molto più uno da Scrubs.

 

_JD o Turk?_

 

Carla. scherzo. Nessuno di loro,

ma è più una situazione del genere

 

_E diventerai un?_

 

Un pediatra.

Spero un buon pediatra.

 

_Sono impressionato._

_Questa cosa ti riscatta completamente dall’incidente “matrimonio_ ”

 

Grazie, molto gentile.

E tu come ti riscatterai dall’incidente “assistente”?

 

_Studio arti visive, vorrei fare il fotografo._

_Quindi credo di essere, tra i due, quello scemo._

 

Ma sei sicuramente quello più interessante

 

_Troppo gentile._

_Cercherò di mantenere il tuo livello di interesse più alto possibile_

 

Lo spero.  ne sono sicuro, anzi.

Altre cose che non vorresti sapere di me?

 

_Facciamo che me lo dici tu cosa non sei_

_Fammi la tua non descrizione_

 

Non sono molto alto

Non sono ordinato

Non so cucinare, per niente.

Non so mantenere una conversazione seria per più di cinque minuti

Non sono sicuro di me come persona

 Ma sono sicuro di quello che faccio.

Uhm… non sono fidanzato, non sono sposato

Non sono impegnato, da molto tempo

Non sono uno che si fida facilmente delle persone

 

 

_Hai detto che ti fidi di me_

 

Perché non ci conosciamo

 È facile così.

Basterebbe eliminare il numero.

 

_È anche divertente se ci pensi_

_Interessante_

 

Quello è merito tuo.

E tu? dimmi come non sei…

 

_Non sono molto basso, anzi._

_Non sono uno che non sa cucinare_

_Non sono capace di fare un discorso senza perdermi un po’ nel mezzo_

_Non sono immediato_

_Nel senso che devo concentrarmi molto a volte_

_Non sono sposato_

_Non sono fidanzato_

_Non esco con nessuno al momento_

_Non sono uno che fa le cose tanto per farle._

_Credo in tutto quello che faccio._

 

 

Vedi? Sei interessante.

 

_Perché sei insicuro? Cosa ti rende insicuro?_

Non so, esteticamente credo di non sentirmi sicuro

Penso di non essere tanto speciale

Per esempio immagino te molto carismatico

Ecco altra cosa che non sono

 

_Fatico a crederlo._

_Quindi sei brutto?_

_Accidenti sto perdendo tempo Ahahhahahah… scherzo!!!_

_Ma devo andare._

_Ci sentiamo questa sera?_

_Per quanto tu non sia interessante ho voglia di sentirti ancora._

 

Ok.

O semplicemente non ti farai più sentire

Ora che sai che sono una specie di piccolo ogre.

 

_Non sono quel tipo._

_A questa sera, orchetto._

 

Già..

 

 

***

 

_Orchetto?_

 

Eccomi, scusa ci ho messo un po’…

Ma avevo davvero bisogno di una doccia furibonda

 

_:D_

_Furibonda, rende l’idea._

_Quindi ora sei tutto mio?_

 

Se la vuoi mettere così ;)

 

_:D_

 

Scusa, ma devi ammettere che ci stava

 

_Non mi sono lamentato_

 

Ok. Quindi sono tutto tuo.

 

_Non voglio fare quello petulante,_

_ma da questa mattina ti immagino alto un metro e trenta e tutto verdino_

_e squamoso_

_e devo dire che sei carinissimo anche così,_

_ma che ne dici di passare ad un piccolo supporto visivo?_

_almeno in parte diciamo_

 

solo se trovi un modo alternativo di fare questa cosa. spero tu non stia parlando di selfie o fotografie da fb

 

_Hai fb?_

 

No. Cioè sì, ma non lo uso mai.

 

_Io non ho fb se ti può consolare._

 

Mi consola, grazie.

 

_Ok… fammi pensare_

…

…

_Frammenti._

 

Cioè???

 

_Frammenti sparsi nei nostri discorsi,_

_da buttare qua e là mentre parliamo_

_tipo… occhi verdi_

 

Uhm… ci sto.

Da buttare qua e là nel discorso quindi?

_Sì. Mi sembra perfetto._

_Piccoli tasselli del puzzle che siamo noi_

_Il tutto lasciato all’immaginazione_

_Ovviamente nella descrizione è richiesta sincerità_

_Poi troverò un modo per passare alla parte visiva vera e propria_

ok.

Nel frattempo che altro vorresti sapere di interessante?

Intendo interessante davvero

 

_Non è così interessante, mi chiedevo che musica ascoltassi_

 

Sono onnivoro musicalmente

Non posso dirti di essere un da rock, o da pop, o da hip pop

Ascolto diverse cose. Tu? per me sei uno un po’ Indie, giusto?

 

_Giusto. Mi hai beccato._

_Ma amo anche i mostri sacri. Tipo Led Zeppelin,_

_Ramones, Rolling Stones, Pink Floyd,_

_posso continuare sai?_

 

Credo di aver capito. ultima canzone sentita oggi

 O comunque quella che ti viene in mente prima?

 

_Liar, mumford and sons Tu?_

 

R U mine Arctic Monkeys

 

_Mi piacciono_

 

A chi no?

 

_Vero_

 

Occhi blu

A volte grigi

 

_Io come ti ho detto ho gli occhi verdi_

_Non era solo un esempio_

Mi piacciono gli occhi verdi.

 

 

_A me piacciono gli occhi blu_

_Sono colpito positivamente._

 

Non esagerare. E non farti idee troppo “alte”

 

 

_Quanto sei alto? scusa so che, ma mi chiedevo…_

 

Ok, sveliamo quest’arcano, non sono un metro e trenta

 

 

_Louis… avanti_

 

170 cm… ma forse un centimetro meno, forse uno in più, insomma

Non sono altissimo, ma nemmeno tascabile

 

_Sei tascabile per me._

_185 circa_

_Almeno l’ultima volta_

 

Sei un lampione!!!

 

_Ahhahha… forse per te sì, piccoletto._

 

Wow, ora si che mi sento insicuro

 

 

_Cappelli ricci medio lunghi_

_E castano scuro_

 

 

Hai i capelli ricci?

 

_È un problema?_

 

E su quale pianeta lo sarebbe????

 

_Non so. hai una cosa per i capelli ricci?_

 

Ho una cosa per i capelli, diciamo così.

 

_Bene, io ho una cosa per gli occhi,_

_specie se sono blu._

 

La lusinga ti aprirà ogni porta

 

_ci conto._

 

Scusa, andrei avanti all’infinito con te, ma sto crollando

L’occhio blu di cui abbiamo parlato è quasi completamente chiuso

Buona notte ricciolo

 

_Notte piccolo_

 

:D

 

;)

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hey! Ricciolo? Ci sei?

 

Mi è appena successa una cosa assurda.

Sono rimasto bloccato in un ascensore con un tizio

E aveva i capelli ricci, ho passato mezz’ora a guardarlo chiedendomi se fossi tu. dici che potrebbe accadere una cosa del genere???

Comunque non eri tu. lo so.

 

_Dici? Perché io oggi sono rimasto bloccato in ascensore con questo tizio_

_Che non faceva altro che fissarmi_

_Mi faceva quasi paura_

_Ed era così piccolino_

_Che non arrivava ai tasti per chiamare il piano_

_Ho dovuto farlo salire sulla mia scarpa per aiutarlo_

 

Ma sei davvero un cretino lo sai???

Non sono così basso.

 

_Dimmi ancora qualcosa del tuo corpo_

 

Harry!!!

 

_Andiamo solo un pezzettino_

 

Ahahahhahahaha

 

_Cosa??? che ho detto???_

…

 

_Ooopsss_

Dai _hai capito cosa intendo! non fare lo stupido_

 

Oh, allora cancello la lunghezza del mio pene.

_:)_

 

Ok, ora vedo cosa potrei dirti

 

_Oh, quindi non era vero?_

_uff Stavo già prendendo un metro da muratore per misurare il mio_

 

Ho trovato qualcosa… aspetta.

 

Da muratore????? HARRY!!!! :D

 

Torniamo a me. :D

Sotto il camice nascondo delle cose

Dei segni

 

_Quindi_

_Hai dei tatuaggi?_

_Io ne ho molti_

_Altro?_

 

Non vuoi sapere quali?

Tipo potrei avere una di quelle cose orribili tipo il simbolo dei soldi

Oppure un tribale senza senso

A meno che uno non sia di una tribù

Sai non le capisco queste cose…

Comunque ho un tatuaggio sul petto

 

 

_Wow. E cosa c’è scritto?_

 

It is what it is

 

_Oh_

_interessante_

_io ho due rondini sul petto_

 

io ho un cervo sul braccio, la testa di un cervo

 

_e una farfalla sull’addome_

_quanti anni hai? so che non c’entra_

 

22, 23 a dicembre

 

_Sei un puzzle molto interessante sai?_

_Ma non capisco una cosa_

 

Cosa?

_Da dove vengono le tue insicurezze?_

Non so.

quando avevo tredici anni non mi voleva nessuno/a

Ero ancora in quella fase, prima dell’accettazione

E tutte mi mollavano e mi dicevano che non ero abbastanza bello

e…

Mi sono sempre sentito come quello

“ok, in attesa di meglio vai bene anche tu”

Ma poi arriva sempre qualcosa di meglio

 

_Non mi piace questa cosa_

_Non la capisco proprio_

_Magari sei solo sbocciato tardi,_

_perché per quel leggo Sei tutto tranne “non abbastanza”_

 

 

Forse

Ma molto più probabilmente forse no

 E tu?

Sei uno che viene lasciato?

O lasci?

_Non saprei_

_Sono uno che esce_

_Credo nell’amore_

_Ma non mi è ancora successo_

_E non voglio avere una storia_

_Per avere una storia_

_Voglio la persona giusta_

_Il resto sono solo_

_Cose così_

Io ci ho rinunciato credo

Specie dopo la cosa del “matrimonio”

L’unica cosa buona nata da quell’incidente

Sei tu

 

_Awwww_

_Louis._

_Sei troppo dolce_

 

Non sono dolce!

Non lo sono per niente

Sono solo sincero

 

_Anche io sono felice tu ci sia andato a quel matrimonio_

_Davvero felice_

_E anche che il tipo ti abbia dato il numero sbagliato_

Non era sbagliato il numero

Era che sembrava un uno

Invece era un sette

 

_Ma quindi lo hai contattato?_

_Dopo aver capito l’errore?_

L’errore sarebbe stato contattarlo dopo aver sentito te

L’ho preso come un segno

:D

 

_Allora ringrazio la sua pessima calligrafia_

Non era la sua!

Era la mia!!!

Ero ubriaco e poi

Sono un dottore ricordi?

 

_Ahahahha_

_È vero_

_Siete famosi per scrivere da cani_

È stata una fortuna

 

Uhm… ho i capelli biondo scuro

Direi color caramello Se volessi renderli più Carini?

 

_Più dolci_

_Uhm_

_Occhi blu_

_Capelli color caramello Piccolo e dolcissimo_

 

Non sono dolce!!!

Sono tremendo! Ok?

 

 

_Ok come vuoi bad boy_

 

Non te lo scordare papino

;)

 

_Louis! Sono a lezione!_

_Non dire o meglio non scrivere certe cose_

 

Oh oh oh

Quindi abbiamo anche una cosa per questa cosa!

Ahahhaahhah

 

_Hey!_

_Uhm.. E tu?_

Vuoi sapere se ho qualche perversione sessuale ??

Chiedi pure

 

_No, cioè_

_Mi chiedevo se avessi qualcosa per questa cosa_

Papino e il suo cattivo ragazzo?

Non sono sempre un cattivo ragazzo

So anche essere molto

…buono

 

_No louis, basta Smettiamola ok?_

_Devo andare ad un colloquio con un professore_

_Non posso presentarmi con un’ erezione nei pantaloni_

_Per colpa tua_

Ok

Come vuoi

Andrei avanti solo se il professore da incontrare

Fossi io

:D

 

_Ecco_

_Ho creato un mostro_

_Comunque non sei tu_

_Ma un tipo vecchio e panciuto_

_E le mie tendenze non arrivano a tanto_

Ma tu sei

Diciamo

Come dire

Io sono … versatile Capisci?

 

_Anche io._

_Anche nelle “perversioni”_

_ma non ne ho così tante_

_diciamo che ogni tanto giocare mi piace_

capisco,

mi è tutto chiaro.

 

_ok ora vado dal suddetto professore_

_ci sentiamo magari questa sera? Se ti va_

Come vuoi tu

A me va bene

 

 

Papino

 

:D

 

_LOU!!!_

_***_

_Hey? Lou_

Ci stai prendendo gusto?

Con il nomignolo intendo

 

 

 

_Mi piace lou_

_È piccolo e dolce_

_:P_

 

Non sono dolce!!! Come faccio a fartelo capire???

 

_Non essere suscettibile, ci sono aggettivi peggiori_

_Di dolce_

Ok, ma non lo sono, non voglio mi immagini

Come non sono

Ho i tatuaggi te l’ho detto no?

 

_Che significa?_

_Io ne ho tantissimi e sono estremamente dolce_

Ogni mia fantasia sessuale sta morendo

 

_Ma so essere anche estremamente volgare_

_Se voglio_

Non ti credo per nulla

Non ti ci vedo a dire volgarità

 

_Pff_

_Non hai idea_

_Dicono che ho una bocca veramente sudicia_

Beh dicono che ho un corpo veramente sudicio

 

_Beh la mia bocca con quel corpo farebbe cose che neanche immagini_

Fidati le ho già immaginate tutte

E poi

Tu non sai com’è il mio corpo

Non sai come sono

 

_Io ho molta immaginazione_

_Occhi blu, capelli dorati_

_Pelle abbronzata_

_E immagino il tuo corpo_

_Minuto ma tornito_

Ok, ci sei, ma non volare troppo alto

Anche se ti dirò che ricevo spesso complimenti per il mio Lato B.

Piuttosto rotondo e sodo.

 

_Vorrei vederlo_

_Vorrei vederlo da vicino_

_Ma mi accontenterò di immaginarlo_

Vedo questa cosa prendere una piega sempre più…

Ci siamo capiti

 

_E ti dispiace?_

_Ti dispiace che ti abbia detto di voler fare delle cose_

_Con te Con il tuo corpo?_

Stai ancora scherzando o sei serio?

 

_Io non ho mai scherzato_

_Penso quello che ho detto_

_Nel senso che ci penso_

_Al tuo corpo_

_A te_

_A cosa potrei fare_

_Ho una fervida immaginazione_

Ok

Quindi che immagini?

 

 

 

 

Chapter 2

E cosa ti immagini?

 

_Sicuro di volerlo sapere?_

_Ho una fantasia piuttosto fervida_

Mi sento di correre il rischio, dubito tu possa essere meno innocente di me

 

_Sembra una sfida interessante Quindi vuoi sapere cosa immagino?_

_Di te?_

_Di noi due insieme?_

Già. Potrebbe aiutarmi a sciogliere la tensione del momento

 

_Beh, quella è una cosa che so fare bene._

_Ho delle doti sai?_

 

Uhm… tipo?

 

_Purtroppo non hai mai visto la mia bocca_

_O avresti già capito_

Beh tu non hai mai visto la mia “tensione” quindi anche tu non puoi ancora capire

 

_Adesso però la sto immaginando… e tu?_

_Stai immaginando la mia bocca?_

Già. Decisamente vicina al mio corpo

 

_È esattamente dove la devi immaginare. Anzi dovresti immaginare la mia bocca intorno al tuo corpo. e poi il tuo corpo dentro la mia bocca_

Harry… ti prego

 

_Mi preghi si smettere o di continuare_

Continuare

 

_Ti stai toccando?. Io mi sto mordendo un dito e ora lo sto succhiando_

_ma tu non devi immaginare il mio dito_

Non lo sto facendo.

 

_Riesci a sentirmi. A sentire quanto potrei farti stare bene?_

Sì. Ti sento e ti immagino

 

_Oh! Louis scusami, ma devo andare!!! Non mi sono reso conto dell’orario. Ci sentiamo?_

_Ancora intendo?_

_E … nel frattempo beh, sai a cosa devi pensare_

Ouch, e mi lasci cosi????

Harry!!!

Sappi che te la farò pagare. Pagare molto cara.

Ma nel frattempo… mi godo questi frammenti.

:P

 

_-_

_Ok, questo è il mio problema al momento._

_Sto seriamente pensando di rompermi un braccio o una gamba o qualsiasi cosa e farmi portare al pronto soccorso._

_Da te, per vedere te._

_So che sei di turno. Ci vediamo lì_

Non farlo! Harry

!!!

 

_Non sei in ospedale?_

Sono in pausa. Ma non farlo. Ti prego.

 

_È un problema serio Io devo vederti._

_Anche solo da lontano._

_Ormai ho fantasie continue su di te e …_

_Ho un “grosso” problema!!! ;)_

Omg!!! Mi prendi in giro vero?

 

 

_Assolutamente no._

_Quindi?_

_Io sono in cima alle scale, mi butto?_

_:/_

NO!!! E smettila, ti prego.

Primo non sai nemmeno in quale ospedale della città studio/lavoro

E secondo, non ti porterebbero mai da me, io sono al pronto soccorso pediatrico.

Dubito tu somigli ad un bambino.

 

Somigli ad un bambino?

 

_Molto cresciuto. Troppo cresciuto._

_Il figlio di un gigante forse… quindi? non ho nessuna possibilità???_

_Devo vederti, devo dare il tuo volto a quello che sei già tu nei miei pensieri_

Ok, so che me ne pentirò, e so che soprattutto tu te ne pentirai dopo avermi visto… ma Vada con una foto ok?

Una sola foto e nessun commento.

Guardi e metti via. Zitto.

Lo capirò comunque nel momento in cui tutte le tue fantasie moriranno.

 

_Dubito._

_Però ci sto._

_Eccome se ci sto._

_E faccio lo stesso._

_Foto sia._

_Foto di harry_

_:_

_Allora louis??? quanto ci vuole???_

_Non vale ritoccare_

Hey mica ho un book sul telefono

E non so ritoccare le foto, non faccio il fotografo io.

e… vorrei dirti delle cose sulla foto che mi hai mandato, ma mi sono fregato con la mia stessa regola.

e… ora ho ancora più timore di mandarti una mia foto

 

_Lou, non puoi tirarti indietro._

_Adesso mi mandi la foto_

Riprendo il turno… a dopo.

Ok arriva arriva arriva… :*

Addio è stato bello parlare con te. :P

 

 

Foto:

 

  _Coooooooooooooosa????????_

_Tu sei… questo?_

_Tu… sei… wow!!!_

_Sto per farmi la più clamorosa sega della mia vita._

_:D_

 

_\--_

Hey?

Ci sei ancora? Harry?

Immagino tu sia scappato come avevo detto

 

_Invece ci sono_

_Ero in bagno… ma non per quello che pensi_

Non stavo pensando nulla.

Comunque quella non può essere la foto di una persona reale Quello è un modello?

 

_Quello sono io e non parlare di cose che possono essere reali_

_Perché tu… cioè… tu sei Di un altro pianeta._

_Non sei di questa terra._

_Ora voglio anche fotografarti, oltre che tutto il resto_

Quindi hai deciso di continuare a sentirmi?

E di non buttarti dalle scale?

 

_Si e mi butterei dalle scale solo se tu mi dicessi che non vuoi più sentirmi_

E come è andata?

 

_???_

La clamorosa sega… :P

 

_Oh quella…caro Louis._

_Tu sei un materiale stupendo su cui lavorare._

_Credimi._

_Sei un po’ troppo vestito nella foto, ma la mia immaginazione_

_È abbastanza sporca e fervida_

Sporca e fervida, mi piace.

Sai anche io… l’altra sera quando mi hai lasciato con un bel problema… anche io

Ho lasciato che la fantasia corresse

Certo ora tutto si fa più vivido e interessante

 

La motocicletta che si intravede è tua?

 

_Già… ti piace?_

_L’idea di me sulla moto. O di noi se preferisci_

È un’idea interessante, davvero molto interessante

 

_E pensa che non è la cosa che monto meglio… ;P_

Ho avuto questa sensazione in effetti. Che tu ci sappia fare non poco. Anzi.

 

_Ed io ho la sensazione di aver trovato pane per i miei denti_

Vacci piano con i denti però…

Anche se non lo dovrei dire visto che mordo

Spesso

Specie quando perdo il controllo

Guardarti in quella foto, per esempio, mi fa perdere il controllo

 

_Posso dire una cosa?_

_(Mettiamo un sacco di regole che non rispettiamo ci hai fatto caso?) Comunque… posso dirla? Devo dirla._

_Desidero veramente guardare nei tuoi occhi e stare ad un millimetro dalle tue labbra e poi poterle finalmente toccare_

_Con le mie e poi e questa è la cosa a cui penso di più_

_Desidero veramente inginocchiarmi tra le tue gambe e sentirti e prenderti_

mmm… sì.

Ci sono. Posso immaginare tutto

E che ti farei…

Vorrei poter allungare la mano mentre sono nella tua bocca e far scivolare le dita tra i tuoi bellissimi riccioli color cioccolato e afferrati e guidarti… mmmm… sono così vicino a sentirti… che

 

_Che???_

_Louissss??? Che???_

Scusa, mi è caduto il telefono, ma sono in una posizione un po’… :P Mi capisci?

 

_Che?_

_Continua_

Che non posso fermare la mia mano.

A costo di far cadere il telefono. ;)

 

_Anche io mi sto toccando. Ma vorrei fossi tu a farlo. Vorrei davvero fossi tu._

_Adesso. Vorrei fosse il tuo dito ad infilarsi dentro di me… ad insinuarsi nel mio corpo_

Oh cazzo… Harry…

Ci sono

Sono dentro di te

Sto facendo ogni cosa con cura

Sto entrando ora, con la lingua… ti sto aprendo

Immagino le tue gambe lunghe piegate sulle mie spalle mentre mi faccio strada dentro di te…

 

_Ti immagino così potente mentre lo fai._

_E i tuoi occhi blu dentro i miei…_

_Ti sento dentro, sono così pieno di te…_

_Mi stai facendo impazzire_

Sono così vicino… Sono davvero così vicino

Dimmi che ci sei anche tu.

Voglio che veniamo insieme

 

Vieni con me, per me

 

_Wow, lo sto facendo, sto venendo_

_Per te…_

_…_

_…._

Wow, è stato… cioè…

È stato davvero… wow

 

_Già._

_È stato davvero forte._

_Intenso_

Dobbiamo essere pazzi

 

_È divertente. Però._

_Io mi chiedo se…_

Dovremmo incontrarci?

Vuoi? Vorresti?

 

_Si, ti prego. Io devo vederti_

Lo vorrei davvero ma…

 

_Ma?_

Io non ho tempo.

Nel senso che tra lo studio e i turni faccio davvero fatica a trovare il tempo E così è semplice, ma non posso garantirti del tempo.

Posso a malapena trovare il tempo di fare una doccia e dormire un paio d’ore.

Anzi anche meno ora che passo gran parte del tempo a chiacchierare con te Scusa questi erano un sacco di messaggi.

 

_Sarebbe più facile se…_

_Al posto dei messaggi ci fossi io_

_Mentre fai la doccia_

Hey, ho bisogno di un momento. Devo ricaricare le pile.

:P

 

_No, intendo che…_

_E se questo restasse…    questo, quello che è insomma, ma più reale._

_Se invece di leggere di me che te lo prendo in bocca…_

_Ci fossi io in carne ed ossa…_

Ho degli orari impossibili, sei sicuro di quello che stai dicendo?

Cioè una cosa tipo amici di letto?

 

_Una cosa tipo fare sesso reale anzi che virtuale, ma mantenendo i messaggi e trasformandoli in realtà quando possibile_

_Mi dici dove e quando, ti dico dove e quando_

_E se è possibile si fa. Altrimenti continuiamo a sentirci così._

Capita che io finisca il turno alle tre di notte… capisci?

 

_Tentar non nuoce._

_Ci vediamo, realizziamo la fantasia e … poi torniamo nella nostra routine._

Ok, possiamo provarci.

Dici che sarà imbarazzante? Vederci?

 

_Dico che non ti darò nemmeno il tempo di dirmi ciao._

_Mi vedrai inginocchiarmi davanti a te all’istante_

Ok, lo prenderò come un ciao allora, :D Non mi dispiacerà per nulla assecondarti..

In nulla.

 

_mmmm… non vedo l’ora._

_Di vederti e di toccarti._

E se non ti piacessi? Una foto è una foto.

 

_Per favore._

_Lou._

_Però ti capisco, potrei non piacerti io._

_Ok, ho avuto un’idea._

Hai un sacco di idee, ma mi piacciono sempre. J

 

_Tu in genere prima o dopo il turno prendi qualcosa, tipo tè o caffè? Intendo da qualche parte, bar, locale, caffetteria… o cose così_

A dire il vero sì. C’è una caffetteria vicino all’ospedale, mi consente di vedere una piccola porzione di umanità che non è quella che incontrerei nel bar dell’ospedale Ma è abbastanza vicino in modo da non farmi perdere tempo.

Comunque mi ci fermo sempre quando il turno finisce al mattino.

Guardo la gente che si prende il caffè prima di iniziare la propria giornata, mentre io sto solo sopravvivendo fino a casa, prima di infilarmi a letto per un po’.

 

_Dammi il nome e l’indirizzo, la zona almeno. E mandami un messaggio quando ci sarai._

_Ti siedi oppure...?_

No, non ho tempo di sedermi, sto al bancone. Ordino il mio caffè da portar via. Bevo il primo sorso nella caffetteria e poi mi incammino.

 

_Ok. La prossima volta io sarò seduto su uno di quegli sgabelli,_

_le regole sono semplici._

_Entri e fai quello che fai di solito. Ma ti siedi sullo sgabello accanto al mio._

_E non ci parleremo, ma avremo modo di vederci e capire._

_Se entrambi scriveremo ancora ok. Sarà andata. E partiremo con la seconda parte del “piano” Altrimenti addio._

Addio?

Così drastici?

 

_Ok, magari non proprio addio_

_Solo salterà la parte degli amici di letto e…_

Ok. Beh in effetti se non ci piacessimo dal vivo sarebbe difficile poi continuare anche con la cosa virtuale

Ma ci sto.

Insomma, ha senso.

Spero solo sia un sì per entrambi oppure un no per entrambi

Altrimenti sarebbe davvero molto imbarazzante

 

_Quindi ci stai?_

Stretta di mano virtuale

 

_Ora mandami nome e indirizzo della caffetteria e poi aspetterò istruzioni_

(nome e indirizzo)

 

\---

 

Harry?

Ok, finirò il turno tra mezz’ora, il che significa che tra un’ oretta circa sarò alla caffetteria. Spero di vederti.

: )

 

 

_Ci sono. Ci sono. Ricorda di non dire nulla._

_Louis, spero di sentirti ancora dopo che mi avrai visto._

_-_ caffetteria:

 

Louis entra, incrocia subito lo sguardo di Harry. sente le gambe indebolirsi, accenna un primo timido mezzo sorriso.

Va verso lo sgabello vuoto accanto a quello occupato da Harry.

Si siede e si volta verso il ragazzo con i riccioli color cioccolato che ricambia subito lo sguardo e sorride.

Poi restano un attimo a fissarsi occhi negli occhi

 

 <<cosa ti porto?>> Chiede la ragazza dietro il bancone

 <<caffè lungo, nero. A portar via, grazie>>.

Poi Louis si volta ancora verso Harry lo trova che gli sta praticamente scandagliando ogni centimetro del corpo.

Louis accenna un colpo di tosse.

Poi sorride quando sente gli occhi di Harry sul proprio profilo.

La ragazza torna con il caffè.

Louis prende il caffè e una bustina di zucchero dal contenitore sul bancone.

 <<grazie>>

Scende dallo sgabello, dalla parte dove si trova Harry e quel gesto avviene quasi a rallentatore. Louis sfrega volutamente con il proprio corpo contro il fianco di Harry che si volta verso di lui e Louis lo guarda dritto negli occhi. Si bagna le labbra e fa si che Harry colga quel movimento.

Poi esce sapendo che Harry non gli sta togliendo gli occhi di dosso, lo sente quello sguardo intenso. Sul suo corpo

 

_Quando Louis finalmente entra Harry ha un sussulto._

_Il primo pensiero è “mio” come il gabbiano di alla ricerca di Nemo._

_Louis accenna un sorriso._

_Sta camminando verso di lui ed Harry vorrebbe dirgli “facciamolo ora, nel bagno. Subito” ma non può._

_Louis si siede e si guardano ed il tempo si ferma, poi arriva la ragazza, Harry ascolta la voce di Louis fare la propria ordinazione, ma è troppo intendo a osservare ogni linea ogni centimetro del corpo che siede sullo sgabello accanto._

_È reale?_

_Può essere così sexy un essere umano?_

_Così semplicemente sexy???_

_Non c’è nulla che non vada in quel corpo_

_Un colpo di tosse e Harry alza lo sguardo sul viso più bello che abbia mai visto._

_È anche peggio che in foto. Con quegli zigomi e le ciglia???_

_Non ha mai visto delle ciglia tanto lunghe. e se ne innamora all’istante, si immagina in un letto sopra il corpo di Louis a baciagli gli occhi, a farsi accarezzare il mento e le labbra da ogni battito di quelle ciglia._

_La ragazza arriva e Louis scende dallo sgabello, nel momento in cui il corpo di Louis sfiora il suo,_

_ha un brivido caldissimo che dalla pancia scende fino all’inguine._

_E poi c’è quello sguardo, occhi negli occhi, verde e blu._

_E Louis fa quella cosa, si morde e si bagna le labbra._

_E Harry pensa, “non posso aspettare”._

_“Ma aspetterò, giusto il tempo di guardarti uscire da questo posto”._

_E scopre un'altra cosa che gli piace di Louis. L’ennesima._

_Comunque … il culo di Louis è qualcosa di indescrivibile, rotondo e pieno e sodo, e le cosce?, ma veramente c’è qualcosa in quel ragazzo che non lo ecciti a morte?_

_No._

_\---_

_Lou, io ci sono. Ci sono subito se vuoi._

Allora che fai ancora lì dentro. Seguimi.

 

(harry salta in piedi lascia i soldi sul bancone e esce dalla caffetteria, a una decina di metri Louis sta camminando. )

 

_Ci sono, sono dietro di te. ho la macchina se vuoi._

Non serve, seguimi.

Siamo quasi arrivati.

 

_Sono dietro di te, non ti mollo. Quindi lo prendo come un “ci sono” anche da parte tua?_

Mi piace quello che ho visto. È il tuo odore? mmm… mi piace il tuo odore.

 

_Manca molto?_

(Louis camminando, senza fermarsi fa una mezza piroetta e incrociando lo sguardo di Harry sorride.)

 

Siamo arrivati, metti via il telefono.

 

(Harry mette via il telefono e vede Louis rallentare e fermarsi davanti ad un portone.

Gli si fa sempre più vicino. Fino a che è lì accanto.

Louis fa scattare la serratura infilando la chiave.

Entrano e fanno due rampe di scale in silenzio, poi Louis apre la porta numero quattro. Harry guarda il campanello. L.TOMLINSON.

Anche quello gli piace.

La porta è aperta, Louis fa cenno ad Harry di entrare, Harry entra.

Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

(appartamento Louis)

 

_Harry aspetta che Louis abbia chiuso la porta, è dove voleva essere e non sa da che parte cominciare._

_Appena Louis si volta decide di smettere di pensare e lo spinge contro la porta e si attacca alla sua bocca._

_Louis è davvero minuto, ma solido e appena incontra quella gambe si lascia cadere a terra e gli slaccia freneticamente i pantaloni._

_Poi alza lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Louis… blu, troppo blu._

_-ti sto salutando. Ricordi?_

_Louis non risponde ma fa cenno di sì col capo e quello è tutto quelli che gli serve._

_Harry si cimenta in quello che sembra essere il pompino di un affamato._

_Louis lo ferma prima di venire e dice ansimando_

_-camera. letto-oh, fermati_

_Harry si alza, prende Louis per le cosce e lo trasporta in camera._

_-come lo vuoi fare, io o tu?_

_Ma appena cadono entrambi sul letto Louis si solleva e fa mettere Harry supino_

_-io._

_Dice e i vestiti trovano il pavimento uno per uno._

_Louis lavora Harry con la bocca, poi scende tra le sue natiche e si insinua dentro di lui._

_Harry urla, geme, ansima._

_Gran parte del repertorio si consuma._

_Alla fine cadono sudati in un casino di cuscini e coperte e lenzuola addirittura strappate dagli angoli._

_-wow_

_Fa Louis e toglie il profilattico e lo getta nel cestino del bagno Harry si solleva e inizia a sistemarsi._

_Louis lo guarda. sembra voglia chiedere qualcosa._

_Harry capisce subito e inizia a vestirsi_

_-scusa, ho dei ritmi davvero pessimi, tra tre ore devo essere di nuovo in ospedale_

_-i patti erano chiari._

_Louis annuisce. Harry è pronto_

_Vanno verso la porta, Harry guarda Louis e tira un sospiro. Wow. Occhi troppo blu._

_Ed esce_

_Così inizia quella cosa_

_Harry è in macchina, Louis gli ha mandato un messaggio dicendogli che sta per finire il turno, che è esausto e che probabilmente non arriverà nemmeno al letto una volta arrivato all’appartamento. Sempre se ci arriva..._

_Lo scorge scivolare fuori dall’ingresso dell’ospedale e camminare nella notte. Si vede davvero tutta la stanchezza che si porta dietro._

_Quando è a qualche metro Harry accende i fari e suona il clacson Louis si volta. Guarda per un momento e poi si ferma, si avvicina._

_-Harry che fai qui, sono le tre di notte._

_Gli dice._

_-ho un orologio. Comunque Sali, dai._

_Louis sembra valutare la cosa poi sale, lasciandosi letteralmente cadere sul sedile._

_-tieni_

_Dice Harry passandogli un bel caffè lungo e una bustina di zucchero extra._

_-oh, sììììì_

_Dice Louis._

_-ma sono morto. Capisci? Non sono in grado di tenerti compagnia_

_-non devi fare nulla_

_Harry avvia la macchina. Louis lo guarda non capendo, ma decide per un sorso di caffè e per riposarsi con la testa contro il finestrino Si addormenta ovviamente._

_Quando apre gli occhi lo fa perché sente qualcosa tra le gambe._

_Quella cosa è la bocca di Harry che lavora il suo membro_

_-oh cazzo_

_Dice_

_\- ti dispiace? Non devi davvero fare nulla_

_-è fantastico... il miglior risveglio della mia vita_

_Ed Harry trova la motivazione giusta per continuare._

_E continua fino a che Louis non viene nella sua bocca._

_Si solleva e lo bacia._

_È completamente duro nei pantaloni, per cui prende la mano di Louis e insieme alla propria inizia a pompare. E viene, anche lui._

_\---_

grazie per avermi accompagnato fino alla porta. Ero davvero morto. Ma soddisfatto. Moooolto soddisfatto.

 

_Io non ancora_

Ouch, mi dispiace. Ma ero davvero stanco, prometto di farmi perdonare.

 

_Non sto parlando di quello, ovvio che qualsiasi cosa con te mi soddisfa._

_Soddisfarti mi soddisfa, guardarti mi soddisfa, accompagnarti in cima alle scale mi soddisfa, ma_

_…_

I ma sono davvero orribili.

 

_Voglio, voglio poter stare con te, per una notte almeno. So che avevamo un patto._

Capisco, ma al momento la mia vita è questa.

Non posso fare altrimenti.

Questo è il tempo che ho. Il tempo che posso dedicarti.

 

_Eh solo che… tra tre settimane dovrò partire._

_Un viaggio barra stage come assistente del mio professore_

Oh…

 

_Oh, già. Louis_

_Oh._

Beh stiamo lavorando per il nostro futuro. Insomma questo è il momento in cui si fanno i sacrifici giusto?

 

_Già… per cui come puoi capire non ti sto chiedendo di diventare il mio ragazzo. Ti sto chiedendo una notte, una sera/notte_

_Prima di partire. Lou… ne ho bisogno._

Sono triste.

Ora. È buffo no?

Pensavo di aver trovato una specie di equilibrio in questa cosa.

Ma … la vita. Sai… ha sempre altri piani

 

_Una notte._

_Solo per noi due._

Fammi controllare i turni e poi organizziamo.

Uff… sarà così triste.

 

_Sarà così intenso._

Mi piace che tu veda il lato positivo in tutto

 

_Mi piace… mi piaci. Ma non voglio pensare a quando non ti vedrò per un po’_

Esattamente di quanto tempo stiamo parlando

 

_Quattro mesi sicuri. Più altre opzioni ancora aperte_

_:(_

Uff… non ci voglio proprio pensare

 

_Non pensiamoci ora._

_Uhm… io voglio solo pensare alla tua pelle, prima di addormentarmi_

Io alla tua bocca…

Notte H

 

_Notte Lou_

 

 

 

 

  

**Cinque anni dopo.**

 

Louis passa accanto alla reception del piano. Due infermiere sorridono e parlottano tra loro

 <giro pazienti finito?

 <me ne mancano un paio.

Louis sorride.

E saluta.

Ogni volta che passa accanto ad Hariett, la donna che vede ogni giorno da ormai tre anni, la sua attenzione cade sulla targhetta plastificata che porta il suo nome.

Harriett.

Har, legge solo le prime lettere e ogni volta il pensiero, anche solo per una frazione di secondo torna ad Harry.

Non ci pensa sempre, non è una di quelle cose a cui pensa prima di addormentarsi e ormai non è più un cruccio da molto tempo.

È qualcosa di simile ad un punto sospeso.

Un punto sospeso.

Già

Come il loro ultimi messaggi.

Cinque anni prima.

 

La loro cena di addio era andata bene. troppo bene.

Salutarsi era stato quasi un piccolo strazio, ma sapevano quel che stavano facendo quando avevano iniziato quella cosa quindi…

(lo sapevano?)

Per un po’ si erano sentiti, poi Harry aveva ricevuto un’offerta che avrebbe comportato altro tempo in giro per il mondo.

Così c’era stata quell’ultima conversazione.

 

 

_Il tempo sembra non stare proprio dalla nostra parte e so che forse non capirai, ma questa cosa deve finire_

Intendi noi? Sentirci?

 

_Sì. non mi è per nulla facile vivere questa cosa in questo modo_

Hai conosciuto qualcuno?

 

_Come?_

Puoi dirmelo, non importa. insomma non ho pretese

 

_È questo il punto. Vorrei che ne avessi._

Harry, lo sai. Io non posso… non ho tempo. Non ho vita oltre allo studio ed al lavoro e poi lo vedi anche tu che stiamo andando sempre più lontano. Siamo sempre più lontani.

 

_Sei stato un sogno, per un po’ sei stato più reale di tutto, anzi forse è questo il problema. sei più reale di ogni cosa che vivo, ma non ci sei e non posso permettermi di vivere staccato dalla realtà._

_E questo lavoro è così importante per me._

Sono felice per te, non pensare nemmeno per un momento che la tua realizzazione personale non abbia importanza per me. sono davvero felice per te.

 

_Io no, non ero felice per me, perché mi sentivo così vicino a rivederti, ma adesso capisco e so cosa fare. l’ho sempre saputo in effetti,_

_è solo che sono lo stereotipo di una pessima commedia romantica._

Non è vero.

 

_E capisci che non posso sentirti come se non fossi nulla per me. quindi credo sia giusto che ognuno vada a vivere la propria vita._

Capisco

 

_E?_

È giusto. Non voglio tenerti legato a qualcosa che non ti rende felice.

 

_Mi rende felice, tu mi hai reso felice, ma non mi basta._

Ok

 

_Ok_

_Ti auguro il meglio Lou._

Anche a te Harold

: )

 

 

 

 

Quel sorrisino digitato a fatica era stato l’ultimo segno.

Poi Louis aveva chiuso tutto.

Qualche mese dopo era caduta un sacco di pioggia e forse per mano del destino Louis aveva perso il telefono in uno scolo appena fuori dall’ospedale.

E così aveva perso ogni contatto con Harry. 

Ed invece che farsi ridare il proprio numero aveva deciso di seguire quel destino amaro cambiando tutto.

Si era perfino tolto da fb che non usava praticamente mai. Ma gli capitava sempre più spesso di aprirlo comunque per vedere se forse Harry… forse un segno. 

Poi per fortuna era passata.

Cinque anni consentono di far passare davvero tante cose, la mancanza diventa constatare la quotidiana assenza e l’assenza diventa abitudine.

E poi si dice lontano dagli occhi… 

Rimaneva quel cartellino plastificato sulla divisa dell’infermiera a suonare come un piccolo lontano campanello nella mente. E quando gli capitava di udire il nome Harry gli occhi per un attimo si spalancavano, ma poi tutto tornava come sempre. A dormire nel ricordo.

Pazienza, passato. Giusto? 

Louis entrò nella camera numero nove proprio a metà corridoio.

La piccola Joey lo guardò e sorrise.

 <hey! Ecco la mia paziente preferita del giorno

 <lo ero anche ieri!

 <beh perché tu sei davvero forte!

Disse Louis e si mise a controllare la ferita e i punti.

 <direi che tutto procede per il meglio

Poi si guardò intorno.

 <la mamma non c’è?

Insieme si voltarono quando una donna entrò trafelata dalla porta

 <ci sono! Mi scusi dottor Tomlinson ero uscita per rispondere al telefono

 <e fumare una sigaretta Disse Joey ridacchiando  <ops! Beccata!

 <solo un tiro…

Poi si rivolse a Louis

 <mi scusi, quindi? tutto bene?

 <sì signora

 <mi chiami Gemma

 <solo se tu, Gemma ti decidi a chiamarmi Louis e non dottor Tomlinson.

Gemma sorrise

 <tornando alla mia paziente preferita, per ben due giorni consecutivi, il decorso è regolare, i tempi rimangono invariati, un paio di giorni e poi potrà tornare a casa, per un po’ le conviene seguire un regime alimentare più naturale e regolato, sia chiaro, ormai l’appendice non c’è più, ma è una cosa che fa bene comunque

 <certo.

 <io vado. Piccola Joey ci vediamo domani mattina alla stessa ora

Louis sistemò la cartella nel raccoglitore accanto alla porta prima di uscire  <allora che ti ha detto lo zio?

 <arriva nel pomeriggio e domani passerà tutta la giornata con te

 <spero mi abbia portato una scimmia indiana

Louis sorrise e continuò il suo giro.

 

Alla fine del turno passò accanto alla stanza dei giochi per i bambini E si mise a frugare dentro al cesto.

Poi andò da Joey 

<hey!

Disse facendo piano poiché vide Gemma appisolata sulla poltrona

Joey mise l’indice perpendicolare alla bocca facendo “shhh” Louis le si mise proprio accanto.

 <guarda che cosa ho per te, so che non è una scimmia indiana, ma che ne dici? Può farti compagnia?

 <dico di sì. questa è George 

<il curioso Goerge?

 <già proprio lui, solo che gli hanno levato la maglia e il cappello

 <oh poveretto

I due guardarono George.

 <avrà freddo allora

 <lo metto qui con me nel letto

 <brava piccola, ora vado, ci vediamo domani 

<vai dai tuoi bambini Dottor Louis?

 <non ho figli, ma ho un sacco di bambini comunque, tutti i miei pazienti diventano come figli per me.

 <sei un bravo papà dottor Louis 

<sei dolcissima Joey, ci vediamo domani

E Louis uscì.

 

L’indomani mattina verso le dieci Louis iniziò il suo giro.

Dopo circa una mezz’ora tra bambini e genitori ansiosi arrivò finalmente alla stanza numero nove.

Prese la cartella dal raccoglitore attaccato alla porta e la aprì.

Joy alzò lo sguardo dal disegno che stava colorando.

Appena vide Louis sorrise e sulle guance le si formarono due deliziose fossette.

 <ciao dottor Louis

Disse.

 <ciao a te Joey.

La piccola lasciò il disegno e si mise seduta tranquilla e seguì le istruzioni di Louis che si mise a controllare la ferita e I punti.

 <sei perfetta

Disse Louis

 <anche tu sei perfetto

 <i complimenti ti apriranno ogni porta 

<me lo dice sempre anche lo zio.

Poi Joy alzò lo sguardo verso la porta  <eccolo! Zio Harry!

Disse. Ci fu una frazione di secondo in cui Louis guardò dritto negli occhi di Joey pensando di non aver capito bene, lei guardava oltre le spalle di Louis.

Allora si voltò verso la figura appena entrata nella stanza.

Aveva capito bene. Harry.

Il suo Harry. quello che una volta era stato suo, anzi non suo, forse mai, o forse sì. sempre.

Comunque.

 

 <Louis?

Disse Harry facendo una faccia incredula

 <Harr- Harry Styles?

 <Louis

I due si guardarono stupiti e senza saper cosa fare o cosa dire 

<vi conoscete?

Chiese Joey

Oh certo, Joey

 <uhm… sì. vedi piccola è una strana coincidenza ma io e tuo zio Harry ci siamo conosciuti, qualche tempo fa

 <cinque anni fa

poi Louis si schiarì la voce

 <quindi stavo dicendo che la piccola Joey domani nel pomeriggio potrà tornare a casa e poi dovrà tornare tra una settimana per togliere i punti e fare una visita di controllo, come da prassi.

 <ok.

Disse Harry

Louis prese la cartella e si avvicinò alla porta

 <uhm

Fece Harry

 <tutto bene? insomma non ci vede da così tanto… ti trovo bene 

<sì grazie, anche io ti trovo bene.

 <non eri al Memorial?

 <ho avuto un’offerta e mi sono trasferito

 <wow sei davvero diventato quello che volevi. Il duro lavoro ha pagato

 <già

 <anche i sacrifici

 <credo di sì. e tu?

 <oh, io sono appena rientrato… sono stato un po’ ovunque. Ora credo di aver bisogno di un po’ di stabilità. Famiglia e amici.

 <già… sono importanti

 <tu, sei? Cioè ti sei sposato o … hai figli?

 <no, non ho mai avuto tempo per cose così serie… non avevo tempo.

 <già… mi ricordo qualcosa del genere

Poi si guardarono e Louis fece davvero fatica a mantenere l’equilibrio.

Harry arrossì.

 <sei bellissimo. Sei più grande, ma insomma, sei bellissimo, sei come ti ricordavo

Louis fece un sorriso nervoso 

<uhm… grazie.

Harry si spostò i capelli di lato nervosamente.

 <ok io credo sia tutto, vado a finire il mio giro.

Disse Louis, poi si voltò verso Joey

 <a domani piccola

 <a domani dottor Louis.

 

Quando Louis uscì dalla stanza Harry restò per un attimo immobile e si portò una mano sul petto.

Com’era possibile?

Aveva avuto cuore per un sacco di cose in quei cinque anni.

Aveva visto cose davvero bellissime: colori, luoghi, persone, profumi.

Com’era possibile allora che solo in quel momento si rendesse conto di quanto qualcosa può muovere il nostro cuore. Renderlo vivo.

 Louis era per tutto quel tempo rimasto addormentato proprio al centro del suo cuore e ora era lì.

Così vicino di nuovo.

 

Una notte mentre era seduto in un bar in un luogo semi sperduto aveva preso il telefono e aveva digitato un messaggio.

Una cosa assurda, qualcosa sulle stelle, sulla notte e su Louis.

Ed era stato ad un passo dall’inviarlo, ma era passato un anno.

Come avrebbe potuto. Così aveva cancellato il numero di Louis.

Non sapeva nemmeno che quello non fosse più il suo numero.

Non sapeva nulla

 

Avevano entrambi ad un certo punto detto addio.

 

Ma il cuore nel petto di Harry non cessava di battere.

 

 <Joey, ti serve qualcosa?

 <no, tutto bene zietto, guardo i cartoni

 <okay, allora io vado un attimo… torno tra un po’ okay?

 

Quando Harry chiese all’infermiera dove fosse lo studio del dottor. Tomlinson non si rese nemmeno conto di quello che stava facendo

Idem quando percorse il corridoio fino alla penultima porta sulla sinistra

Idem quando bussò alla porta

Idem quando mise la mano sulla maniglia

Idem quando udì la voce dire “avanti” ed entrò

Idem quando fece il primo passo e poi il secondo e poi il terzo, con Louis che lo guardava come fosse un pazzo

Idem quando quasi saltò dall’altra parta della scrivania facendo cadere dei libri e anche una cornice a terra

 <oops

Disse

E ad un centimetro dalla bocca di Louis si fermò.

Si guardarono negli occhi

Louis fece il sorriso più dolce e luminoso del pianeta.

 <ciao

Disse con un filo di voce. 

Harry accorciò la distanza tra le loro bocche e si baciarono.

Tra un bacio e un altro e un altro ancora non fecero altro che sorridere 

<ho visto un sacco di cose incredibili e bellissime là fuori Louis Tomlinson,

ma sono convinto che non vi sia nulla a questo mondo in grado di competere con il tuo viso.

 <la lusinga ti aprirà ogni porta Harry Styles

 <pensavo più alla possibilità di chiuderla, la porta.

Disse Harry indicando quella dello studio di Louis

 <si dà il caso che abbia la chiave di questo posto

Disse Louis alzandosi.

Harry non gli lasciò neanche il tempo di fare l’ultimo giro che già lo aveva afferrato e spinto contro la scrivania.

 <e sia chiaro che voglio il tuo numero e il tuo indirizzo e una marea di appuntamenti da qui fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni

Louis prese un respiro e guardò negli occhi Harry.

 <promettimelo

Harry lo fece.

Sigillò quella promessa con un bacio e un altro e un altro ancora…

E non solo quel giorno

E non si limitò mai solo al bacio.

e…

 

 

_vissero felici e contenti_.

 

 


End file.
